Inheritance of the Creed
by Formerly-Known-As-Devil
Summary: Set in ancient Rome (1500 C.E) Eragon is just a regular noble, in love. But what he doesn't know is that the person who he is in love, will end up changing his life for the better or for the worse. Eragon will learn things he never dreamed of knowing before and will be trained by one of the top assasins in Rome. Click to find out more!
1. The Begining of Everything

**Hey guys this is FormerlyKnownAsDevil signing in for my first Inheritance cycle story, I have been putting this off for a while, but finally after a good idea, and some pushing from my first fanfiction friend Unrivaledmind (Which by the way if you love well written, often updated, and amazing Inheritance cycle stories I would check out her stories! Go Now!) Anyways just some clarification this is going to be set during the renaissance era, in Rome, Italy. It is set in 1500, all characters are age 16 unless mentioned, or you know they obviously are not, like Brom and Islanzadi. Also just to let you know this will be loosely based on the game Assassins Creed, and by loosely I mean that there will be similar stuff like weapons, outfit and the guild. There will be really no storyline similarities so don't worry about it!**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the Inheritance cycle or any of the characters, I however do own the plot, so please do not try and steal it. I also do not own whatever stuff I use form the game Assassins Creed._

_**Prologue:**_

**Brom POV:**

It was peaceful tonight, or at least it seemed to be to the average onlooker. But to the trained eye, tonight was not as peaceful as it seemed. It was actually quite the opposite. Tonight something was going to happen, something that would change Italy forever. Tonight, Brom Holcombsson the rumoured leader of the Varden (Assassins guild) was to assassinate Durza de Lavacio. Durza is one of the most prominent men in Rome, being the person who handles most of the illegal trade, but luckily there was a hefty price on his head, and Brom wouldn't just be doing the city some good, but he would get something in return. _Here he comes!_

The moon illuminated the courtyard just below Brom; He could see form his vantage point that Durza was entering the premises of his villa. He had about 5 guards, 3 had crossbows, and swords. The other two were equipped with long swords and heavy armour, not to mention Durza himself who was well equipped with a variety of close combat weapons. This wasn't going to be easy even with his skill.

Just as they were about to veer out of view, he unleashed a crossbow bolt right into the closest guard, before they had time to react he had had pulled out a second one and with incredible precision put the bolt right through the second guards chain mail. He was dead, along with the first one Brom shot that left 3 more guards, and Durza himself.

"Who go's there? Show yourself!" One of the guards shouted in my direction. Brom grinned coldly in the shadows and spoke out to the soldier, his voice filled with malice. "Death."(Thanks for the line, UnrivaledMind you're the best) He dropped to the ground and took off in their direction, running low to the ground and quiet so as to not give away his position just yet. "What kind of answ-Before he had time to finish what he was saying, he had a dagger lodged in his chest; he was gone before he hit the ground. "Kill him you fools!" Durza yelled at his last two guards, as he took off towards his villa entrance. _Looks like you're not so tough now are you Durza Hah. _

In the time it took Brom to dispatch the one guard, the other two had drawn there swords and started swinging like mad men. _Seems like your guards aren't trained very well, Durza. _He pulled out his twin daggers, and blocked both their swords disarming the guard on his right, taking the opening he lunged forward and pierced the guards helm, he was dead before he hit the ground. Brom swung around to confront the last guard only to find him taking off like the coward he threw a knife into the guards back, not even looking to see the outcome. Knowing that he had not survived.

_Now Durza its time for you, to face judgement. _Brom took off towards him his back facing was facing Brom, trying to pry open the doors, but alas he just couldn't do it fast enough. Brom came from behind him, kicking him straight in the side, sending him flying into the ground. He stood up looking me in the eyes, to my surprise instead of seeing fear, Brom saw… joy. "Thought you won, now didn't yah Mr. Death. Alas you're not that lucky". "Surely you're not afraid?" Brom said smirking. "Actually quite the contrary Brom. Don't you think those guards were a bit to easy, for someone of my status?" _Wait how does he know my name?_ Brom saw him nod to someone as if giving them a signal._ Wait; don't tell me this is a trap!_ All of a sudden Brom heard the release of a crossbow bolt, and then he felt a sudden piercing pain in his side. Everything was starting to get blurry. He collapsed to the ground. Before He succumbed to the darkness, he heard Durza say "Bye, bye Mr. Holcombsson. Hopefully we don't meet again." Then everything went black.

**Somewhere else in the city:**

"Push Selena your almost their, I can see the head." Despite the quietness outside there was quite a fuss in the Inganno **(Means Flame in Italian)** manor. You see Selena da Inganno was giving birth. "Just one more you can do it Selena!" The mid wife said with encouragement. "There we go, all done. It's a boy! It's a boy Selena!" The mid wife said as she was cleaning the just born baby. "Let me see him please?" Selena asked. "Sure here you go." The mid wife said as she handed over the baby to Selena. "He has his father's eyes, but definitely my nose. I shall name him Eragon. Do you like that name?" The little baby smiled warmly at its mother as if to say yes. "You shall be strong Eragon, in mind and body, just like your father." Selena looked down at the baby and smiled before passing out from exhaustion.

_**~Time Skip 16 Years~**_

**Eragon POV:**

"Hurry up Eragon!" Orik shouted. "Im coming, Im coming, calm yourself Orik." Just as he finished his saying that, he came walking out of his house. "Finally, you take forever Eragon. It's not a viewing with the Duke of Rome, it's a festival." He said while taking off down the straight. "Wait up Orik!" Eragon yelled at him, trying to catch up to him, without bumping into someone. Orik suddenly took a quick turn down the alleyway, "Eragon, follow me, I know a shortcut." He said while looking back at Eragon. "Last time you said that we ended up in Florence." Eragon said before quickly hopping over a box of crates, lying in the middle of the alleyway. Orik suddenly ran inside a nearby doorway.

As Eragon followed him through the doorway, he almost ran straight into a box of crates stacked inside of the shop. Eragon ran around them trying to hurry up before he lost sight of Orik. Eragon jumped over the counter and took off through the front door. As soon as he came outside he saw Orik, standing beside a horse tether post, trying to regain his breathe. Eragon jogged up to him and patted him on the back. "This time it looks like your shortcut actually worked." "Yes indeed, it does Eragon. Now off to the festival." Orik said as he started walking towards the outskirts of the festival.

It was amazing, as far as the eye could see there were flashy colours, paintings that captured the eye, and sounds and smells that intoxicated the senses. There were stall set up periodically, some sold items like paintings and sculptures. Other sold food, or trinkets one could take with them as a souvenir. The festival was set up in the center of Rome, in a circular formation, circle after circle of stalls. Until you got to the center were there was a huge open space used for dancing. On days like this, there were no differences between people Nobles, or Poppers. They could all mingle together on these happy days, as if there were no differences between them. But as soon as these festivals were over, it went back into the same routine. Were the nobles spat on the poor, were a noble could ignore a starving popper who they had talked to for hours at the festival the day before. This was something that pissed of Eragon to no end; he hated the nobles for the way that they acted.

"Hey Eragon!" Eragon's best friend Saphira shouted at him. Speaking of Saphira she was a house maid, and a lady in waiting for Arya Drottingu the one noble that Eragon actually liked. Many argued that the reason for this was, because he had a not so secret huge crush on her. But he would consistently deny it.

"Hello, Saphira. How are you?" Eragon asked Saphira. "I'm pretty good. You should go talk to Arya she's pretty lonely." Saphira said. "I might just have to do that. Where is she?" Eragon said while starting to walk off. "She's over by the fountain." Saphira shouted at Eragon as he walked off in the direction of the fountain.

As Eragon finally came into view of the fountain he could see Arya, and she looked beautiful in her dress. It was a royal purple to signify her wealth. (The purple dye was expensive back in the day, thus anyone who had purple stuff was either royalty or rich as hell) If Eragon was any normal meagre man he would believe he would not be even worthy to be in her presence, but Eragon knowing that he wasn't some pushover peasant, did not think this way. In fact Eragon would freely approach anyone no matter what their ranking on the social hierarchy was. This was one reason why Eragon had many friends from all over the place, and in all parts of the city.

"Greetings Lady Arya!" Eragon said as he bowed to Arya. "Hello, sir Eragon." Arya said as she greeted him with a warm smile. "How have you been fairing? I hope not to well in my absence?" Eragon said while giving her a haughty smile. "You sure seem to be cocky Eragon. But to answer your question I am fairing all right. I find all these nobles to be troublesome. But alas I must make a proper show for my mother." Arya said while looking annoyed. Eragon smiled at her trying to get her to loosen up a bit. "Don't worry Arya; these nobles are good for quite the laugh every now and again." Eragon said. Suddenly they both heard someone clear their throat. They both turned around and saw Arya's mom Izlandi. She was standing there with her arms cross and a permanent frown on her face. 'Arya don't you have something that you must attend to?" At the mention of this Arya perked up as if remembering something suddenly she turned to him and said goodbye then took off. "I know you like my daughter Eragon. If you hurt her, you will regret it." Izlandi said as she walked off back into the festival.

Eragon was curious as to what Arya had to attend to, so being the rebellious person he was, he followed her or at least in the direction were he saw her take off to. When he got to the end of the street where it was vacant, he saw someone climbing a roof of a building. This person was wearing a black and red hooded clothing, fitted with a white cape. Usually Eragon wouldn't think anything of it I mean there's probably a lot of thieves around this area, especially with the festivals. At least that's what he would of thought if he didn't catch a glimpse of what he thought looked like Arya's raven black hair in a ponytail going down the figures back. This is the reason why in his stupidity Eragon decided to follow the figure.

Eragon being the fit young man he is could easily climb this short roman building. But he didn't have even close to much grace as the figure had when doing it; you could tell that they were trained, in the art of free running. The figure was a couple rooftops ahead moving ahead at a steady pace, if the figure kept that pace up he or she would leave Eragon behind in their dust.

Just when it looked like the figure would continue out of sight, it finally stopped on top of a courtyard wall. It looked to be some sort of noble's villa, but Eragon couldn't tell for sure. _Just who the hell is this _Eragon thought to himself. Eragon kept on jumping from building to building until he finally caught up to the person. Deciding it wasn't to safe and using what little common sense he had Eragon stayed roughly 15 meters away from the figure.

Just as he was about to say something Eragon saw the figure poise ready to leap. He heard a gate open and saw a group of nobles walk in. They were all busy talking in hushed voices, when suddenly the poised figure leaped from the ledge into the center of the group of nobles, and with exact precision and with what looked to be a hidden blade stabbed each of the four nobles in the neck. They look to be dead before they hit the ground.

Realizing he wasn't in the best situation Eragon decided to run, but as soon as he turned around to take a step, he lost his balance and ate it hard on the ground causing a loud noise, that the attacker surely heard. He got up and just as he was about to take off, the figure appeared before him. The figure looked womanly, slim, and athletic.

Eragon hopped up into a fighting stance ready to fight for his life, when suddenly the hooded figure spoke up "Eragon did you follow me!" As the hooded figure said this it pulled of its hood to reveal the beautiful Arya. Eragon was absolutely astounded. Eragon just couldn't believe it the Arya he had a crush on for years was a cold blooded killer. "I might of, but what are you doing here, and what did you just do!" Arya looked extremely annoyed "I don't have to explain anything to you!" Arya said as she turned around and started walking off. "Wait, Arya please explain it to me." Eragon said stumbling after her. "Alright it pains me to say this, but if you must know follow me, and keep up or be left behind." Arya jumped down from the building and started running through the streets. _What did I just get myself into, _was the last thought Eragon had before he took off after Arya.

Arya had been running non stop for almost twenty minutes, and Eragon was starting to run out of breath. Too even keep Arya in view he had to push himself to his outmost limit. They dodged people and market stalls alike. Sometimes Eragon had thought that Arya was going to run right into something, but at the last moment she would dodge out of the way. It had seemed like almost forever to Eragon until Arya had finally started to slow down she turned into an alleyway and disappeared form Eragon's view. Eragon slowed down and turned into the alleyway not sure what to expect. When he turned into the alleyway Arya had vanished from sight. Eragon could not figure out were she had disappeared to, until he heard her calling down to him from the roof of the building on his right.

There seemed to be some grooves and such that one could use to hold onto while climbing the building. The only problem was these handgrips were up the wall quite a ways. Eragon stepped back a bit, and then at a quick pace he took off towards the building and ran up the wall to the nearest handgrip. He barely reached it, for a second he was just hanging there until he pulled himself up and reached for the next handgrip. Eragon then had to swing to the next one, and then throw himself up a few feet and grip the rim of the building, Eragon mustered up his last bit of strength and threw himself up over the edge of the building.

"Finally Eragon, you take forever. Next time I wont slow down for you." Arya said looking at him with an annoyed expression. "You were slowed down, are you even human?!" Eragon exclaimed. "Now that your done complaining, lets go." Arya turned around and took off jumping to the next building. "Hey wait up!" Eragon yelled taking off after her. For once Eragon actually looked around, all he could see was that were in the poorer market district, somewhere near the outskirts of Rome, maybe near the northern gates. He took off hopping from building to building after Arya. After a few minutes Arya stopped and jumped down into the alleyway once again. Eragon stopped peered down into the alleyway only to see Arya looking up at him expectantly.

Eragon hopped down, he hit the ground with a roll, to even out the impact. "So Arya now that it looks like were here, could you possibly tell me where here is?" Eragon looked at her waiting for an answer. To his annoyance she just turned around and knocked on the wall a couple of times. Suddenly out of nowhere a eye hole opened up in the wall. "If nothing is true what is permitted?" A gruff voice asked. "What is this man speaking of Arya?" Eragon said looking at her. "Eragon, silence!" She said looking back at him. "Everything is permitted." Arya answered the man. The door suddenly appeared from the wall leading down into the basement of the building. Eragon could not see where the man who asked them the question was, but he really thought nothing of it. "Eragon we are here, and to answer your question ill tell you were here is." Arya looked back at him and stepped aside. "Here, is my home, and the home of many. The Guild." Arya stepped aside revealing an extravagant dining hall filled, with about 20 people all dressed in similar attire to Arya. One thought passed through Eragon's mind _Holy God._

**-To Be Continued-**

**Thanks so much for reading, and I would really appreciate if you would review and give me some feedback on what you think. Please do not flame it just discourages me. I also need a _beta reader_ if anyone would like to volunteer it would be greatly appreciated! That's all till next time (If you guys like the idea of course) So stay tuned and peace out! **

**~Formerly~Known~As~Devil~**


	2. The Training Begins

**Hey guy's im back once again for another chapter. Just to let you know they won't be posted this far apart ever! I am so sorry; usually they will be a week apart like maybe every Friday. Unless I have quite a bit of free time, which I will then write a chapter then post it. (Which I usually do so lucky for you.) This has been so long and im so so sorry for it, life has just been well… you know life. Anyways thanks for the reviews. I will answer all your reviews at the bottom of each chapter. Also I will have a "question of the chapter", and a quote at the top, a band recommendation, a song recommendation, and a book recommendation at the bottom. So enough of me ranting, lets get on with the chapter.**

**Question of the chapter: Who is going to saw "The Hobbit", and thoughts on it?**

**Quote: "Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened."  
― Dr. Seuss ( Helps me cope with a lot of stories and series.)**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Inheritance cycle or any of the characters, I however do own the plot, so please do not try and steal it. I also do not own whatever stuff I use from the game Assassins Creed._

**Eragon's POV:**

Eragon could not believe what had happened today. At the start of the day Eragon was, but a simple noble then in a matter of hours Eragon had entered a world, of assassins and death. It seemed almost unreal to Eragon, and if one paid close enough attention to Eragon they could see him trying to wake himself up from this so called "dream" by pinching his arm.

"Eragon, would you hurry up!" Arya said looking back at Eragon, waiting for him to follow her into the room. Eragon looked up snapping out of his daydream, and started into the room after Arya.

The room was in a triangle shape the point being where they entered from, and the rest was filled with books, a desk, and some paintings. In the desk there was a man sitting down, he had short salt and pepper hair, and was wearing a similar outfit to Arya's but this one was white and silver, he also seemed to release and air of importance.

"Sit Eragon." The old man said gesturing to one of the two seats in front of his desk, one of which was being occupied by Arya. _How does this guy know my name? _Eragon without uttering a word, sat down in the chair to his left.

"Im assuming you want an explanation of all of this?" The man said. "Of course I do, what the hells going on?" Eragon shouted, gesturing wildly. "Eragon calm down, your acting like an idiota." Arya said looking at Eragon daring him to have another sudden outburst.

"First of all let's start with some of the more basic information. My name is Brom. Im the leader of the Assassins in Rome and surrounding areas. Arya here is one of my top assassins in the guild. We have many other dens within the city. Our objectives are to seek justice and protect the innocent. We rid the world of the scum, and make sure that the world is going in the correct direction." Brom stopped for a second waiting to see if Eragon had any questions. With a nod form Eragon he continued.

"Alright, now let's see what else is there. Well we are looking for some recruits seeing as were a bit short right now. Seeing as Arya brought you here you seem to be able to handle yourself well enough. So would you like to join the assassins Eragon?" Brom looked at Eragon waiting for him to reply. Eragon sat there for a second pondering the question. Did he really want to become part of all this? Eragon wasn't sure, but he thought that if Arya was in the guild then it must be a good cause, and Eragon being who he is loved helping everyone out. So in his mind a good cause was worth fighting for. So Eragon answered Brom with no regrets if he died doing this. "Yes, Brom Ill join the guild."

"Good decision Eragon, because we would have had to kill you if you decided to leave, after everything you have just seen." Brom said this looking at Eragon like what he said wasn't that big of a deal. _What the hell they were going to kill me if I said no? _"Why?" Eragon asked looking slightly dishevelled at the thought that he was an answer away from being killed. "Well you see Eragon you saw one of our assassins kill an important bunch of nobles, and you saw the location of our base. On these matters you would have to join or die. If you left you would become an asset." Brom answered.

Eragon understood what Brom was saying; even though it seemed cruel it was the only way to keep the guild a secret from the regular people of the world. Brom stood up and opened the door. "Alright from now on you will be living here, and will be getting trained by Arya over here." Brom gestured to Arya. "Also you will have to pass a test before you can join the ranks of the assassins. This test will be held after you have finished your training. Then if you pass the test we will have a ceremony were I accept you into the guild, and then you will be an assassin." Brom then opened the door. "Eragon could you please step outside for a moment well me and Arya have a quick talk?" Eragon stood up and started walking towards the door "No problem, Ill just wait right here." Eragon then stepped outside into the hall, and waited for Arya and Brom to finish their discussion.

**Third Person POV**_ [Back in with Brom and Arya]_**:**

"Arya I am going to tell you something very few people in this world know. That boy there." Brom said gesturing to the door were Eragon was waiting on the other side. "Is my son." Arya's expression changed to one of shock. Arya could not believe what she just heard. "Are you serious?" Arya asked Brom, not believing it. "Yes Arya I am very serious. Now I want you to not tell him, he thinks I died along time ago. The only way he can be safe is to be trained like one of us. Its in his blood, so he should become amazing. He will eventually surpass all of us, if he is trained correctly. That is why I am asking you to train him; you are one of the best assassins in Rome. Plus he is comfortable with you already."

"Alright Brom, I promise I will do a good job.' Arya said standing up ready to go escort Eragon to his room. "One more thing Arya, don't go to easy on him. Will you?" Brom asked his voiced laced with amusement. "I wouldn't dream of it Master Brom." Arya said chuckling to herself, as she opened the door and stepped into the hallway were Eragon was waiting for her.

**Eragon POV:**

_Finally, it took them long enough, and why is Arya chuckling? _Arya started walking down the hallway. Eragon begrudgingly followed her. When Arya got to the end of the hallway she took a right. As far as the eye could see the hallway continued until it swerved off into another direction and on each door down the hallway there were wooden doors with number carved into each one. Arya faced Eragon handed over a key "Here is your key. Don't lose it. Your room is number 17." Arya abruptly turned around and left. "Wait where are you going?" Eragon shouted at her back. "Ill come get you in the morning to show you around be ready." With that Arya disappeared behind a corner.

Eragon looked down at the key, tracing its edges with his finger. _Number 17 huh. _Eragon started walking down the hall looking from right to left at each number, until he finally got to number 17.

Eragon gripped the handle of the door and jammed the key in. He turned the key to the left, and he could here it unlock. Eragon twisted the handle and pushed the door open.

What Eragon found in side wasn't to big of a surprise. It wasn't very big. On one side of the wall there was a oak desk, with a quill and ink. There was also a chair, a oak chest for his possessions Eragon assumed, and there was a simple cot on the other side of the room. Eragon was extremely tired, he just through his clothes on the ground and hopped into his bed welcoming the sleep to come.

_**-Time -Skip -Time -Skip -Time -Skip -**_

Eragon woke up to a sharp knocking on his door. "Get up and meet me out here in 5 minutes." Arya, at least it sounded like Arya said. Eragon swung his legs over the side of his bed, and started to get dressed in a set of clothes that were set out for him. He pulled the t-shirt over his head, and then put the pants on. He laced his boots up and headed out the door.

To Eragon's surprise what he saw was the fabulous Arya, leaning up against the wall outside of his door. "Finally Eragon you do seem to take quite your time don't you?" Arya said to him over her shoulder as she started walking down the hallway. Eragon reluctantly followed after her, keeping pace beside her.

Arya turned down the hallway and walking into what seemed to be the gathering place for the rest of the guild. There where at least 30 people a mix of all different races, genders, and sizes. "Grab a plate over there, and grab some food. When your done eating meet me right back here ok?" Arya asked him. Eragon nodded, and started off towards the plate. Eragon started to pile on a whole variety of different food, not realising exactly how hungry he was until he got there.

Once Eragon had sat down and started eating his food, at a table near the back he got to truly appreciate the beauty of the building. From the well crafted giant double doors leading into the room, to the intricate ceiling designs. Eragon was completely astounded to say the least.

Eragon finished up the little bit that was on his plate and brought it to the area, were everyone seemed to leave their dishes. Eragon had no clue what would happen to them, but someone would probably deal with them.

He walked to the spot were Arya told him to meet her once he was done. Arya was standing there with her arms crossed, looking like she was bored. "Alright, now that you're done Eragon, were going to go somewhere, so follow me closely." Arya started to walk at a brisk pace in a direction of the building that Eragon had not been to yet.

After about a 10 minute walk through corridors upon corridors. It seemed like they had finally reached their destination. Were that was Eragon had absolutely no clue. Arya opened the door and walked in. Eragon was a few steps behind her, but when he walked in what he saw nearly made his heart stop.

It was a breathtaking scenery, they were on a balcony looking down into a walled off garden. When he looked up to see how the sun got in, he saw a wooden grid pattern that let in some moderate amount of sunlight. Straight ahead there was a man-made waterfall of some sorts. It was a decent size probably about 8 feet high with a rock in the small pond of water in front of the waterfall, which seemed big enough to sit on and relax. After the pond there were small streams which branched out into nearby gardens of flowers, and small trees.

"This is beautiful Arya, but what's the purpose?" Eragon asked looking at Arya for an answer. "This is the start of your training. You must sit on the rock, and clear your mind of all worry and concerns. You must be able to focus on the little things, such as the sound of a bird singing, or ants gathering supplies. All these are things that people don't pay attention, but are important." Arya started to walk towards the waterfall. "I understand, but this seems kind of weird for training don't you think?" Eragon asked hopping onto the rock in the middle of the pond.

Eragon could feel the mist the waterfall created; it was actually quite soothing to the senses. "One would think so, but in order to train the body, one must also train the mind. So sit down and let the training begin Eragon." And with those words, Eragon headed down onto a road he could not possibly imagine. One that would change his life and the way he thinks forever.

**Stay Tuned for the next chapter which should come hopefully soon this time. More Reviews= Quicker Updating.**

**Sorry for the long wait I promise to do better guys, not only for me but for you. Tell me what you thought and if you have any ideas put them in a review, it would be helpful thanks in advance guys!**

**Band recommendation: Our Lady Peace**

**Song recommendation: I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin**

**Book recommendation: the Hobbit**


	3. Return to the Family

**Jeez ive been gone for way to long and im so sorry for not writing. I have had some writers block and lost passion, but it's back after reading Elemental Dragon Slayers fanfic called "Swicthing Lanes" go check it out. Thanks for all the reviews you guys are amazing! Anyways enough of wasting your time on to the story hope you enjoy it, because it might be a bit rushed so I can get it to you guys. **

**Question of the chapter: What is your favourite band?**

**Quote: "Forgive your enemies, but never forget their names."  
― John F. Kennedy ( A genius of a person.)**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Inheritance cycle or any of the characters, I however do own the plot, so please do not try and steal it. I also do not own whatever stuff I use from the game Assassins Creed._

**Eragon's POV:**

The morning light had slowly faded away to a dull orange glow off on the horizon. The sound of the water flowing down the rock wall into the pond blended in serenely with the birds chirping and the crickets chirping. It felt like Eragon had been sitting clearing his mind for weeks, when he heard someone open the door at the top of the balcony behind him.

"Eragon get up." Someone said from behind him. He stood up slowly groaning as his joints cracked from being in one position for such a long time. Being careful not to slip off the rock and into the shallow pond that seemed to reflect each move he mad as if it was a mirror.

Eragon turned around searching for who the voice came from. After about a second or so of letting his eyes focus they settled on the source of the voice.

It was Arya standing there with a skin of which Eragon presumed held water in it. As soon as Arya saw that Eragon had caught sight of her, she launched the water skin in his direction. He caught it with quick reflexes that surprised him since he had been immobile for quite a while.

"Eragon after you're done with that water I suggest you go home and make sure that your family knows that you are safe. Don't tell them where you were though. While you're at it make up an excuse so you can stay her for a week or so before you trial is held." Arya said while opening the door and not checking if Eragon was following she started walking down the corridor.

Eragon hurriedly hopped up the steps leading to the balcony. As he got to the top he raced down the hallway to catch up with Arya, before she disappeared from his sight.

As soon as he caught up with Arya, Eragon told her that he would think of something to tell to his uncle, and cousin. After passing through a few more corridors that were lined with doors they finally came upon the entrance to the guild.

"I will lead you back to the market, and then wait for you to come back so I can bring you back here." Arya said as she brushed pass the gatekeeper to open the door.

_**-Time -Skip -Time -Skip -Time -Skip -**_

**Arya POV:**

Eragon was keeping up a good pace so far, but I think that he will fall behind not to far off from this point, as were only half way to the market.

The sun was starting to set in the distance illuminating the entire city in eerie orange hue glow. We would reach the market right before night fall.

Arya slowed down a bit allowing Eragon to catch up to her. ``How..much….longer?" Eragon asked between wheezes of air as he tried to regain his breath.

"Not much farther now stop whining." Arya muttered at him before setting off once again towards the market place.

_**-Time -Skip -Time -Skip -Time -Skip -**_

**Eragon POV:**

By the time Eragon had finally reached his house the moon why shining brightly in the sky casting down a partial amount of light onto the city of Rome.

Eragon ran up to his house which was by no means small, seeing as his family came from a bit of money, but was by no means rich. Leaving Eragon just an average noble from who no on criticized or no on admired.

Eragon reached his door in a matter of seconds and hesitantly opened the door.

Opening the door to his house, Eragon saw the walk room which was filled with boots and coats which we on a coat hook.

Eragon took off his boots walking further into his house until he reached the dining room which was cast in a glow from the candle light. He saw his uncle Garrow, and his cousin Roran sitting at the table.

"We the bloody hell have you been Eragon!" Roran shouted as he finally got sight of Eragon. "I was at Orik's house, im sorry I forgot to tell you guys." Eragon said looking apologetically.

"As long as you were safe, then it is no problem." Uncle Garrow said while standing up from the table, and walking into the kitchen to grab a glass of wine.

"There's one more thing I want to talk to you about though." Eragon said as he paced around the kitchen.

"Well what is it?" Uncle Garrow replied sitting back at the table with his glass of the purest of red wines.

Eragon finally stopped his pacing back and forth and ended up at the table standing in front of Uncle Garrow and Roran. "Well I was talking with someone at the festival and the offered me work on the outskirts doing some jobs for them, and they told me that I need to stay there for a week to train. They want to see if I can do the amount of work required for the job. It is good pay and may only be a once in a life time opportunity. So can I?"

"Im not to sure Eragon it does sound mysterious." Uncle Garrow said while stroking his beard. "Please Uncle Garrow!" Eragon pleaded with him.

"Well alright, but only one week then make sure to come back." Uncle Garrow then got up and gave Eragon a hug.

Roran stood up after being quite and gave Eragon a fist pump while saying "See you later cousin."

After some other farewells Eragon leapt up the stairs to his room and started hurriedly backing his things not wanting to keep Arya waiting to long.

Eragon shoved everything he thought he would need in his bag and then jogged back down the stairs saying one more set of farewells to his Uncle and cousin before heading out the door and back to the market place.

_**-Time -Skip -Time -Skip -Time -Skip -**_

By the time Eragon had reached the market place it was already late at nigh. The moon was evidently high in the sky as if it was watching the scarce on goings of the world beneath.

Looking around the marketplace Eragon finally spotted Arya sitting on the wall looking up at the stars with a look of admiration on them.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" Eragon said startling Arya out of her daze.

Arya looked at him with a look of confusion evident on her face. He pointed up to the stars referring to what she was previously starring at.

Arya finally understanding what Eragon was talking about nodded with a small smile on her face. Standing up Arya gestured to the north saying "We should hurry up so you can get a bit of sleep before the training begins again in the morning."

Nodded in agreement with Arya they both took off hopping from roof to roof and running through streets were it was necessary.

After about a half hour Eragon and Arya had finally reached the Guild.

Knocking on the door a gruff voiced answered asking "If nothing is true what is permitted?" Arya wanting to give Eragon a bit of practice nodded towards him telling him to answer.

"Everything is permitted." Eragon answered the door keeper. After a few seconds and the sound of bolts being released the door slid open revealing the somewhat familiar corridors of the Guild.

After following the familiar foot steps back to his door with the number "17" on it Arya told Eragon "Ill will come and get you in the morning just like I did today so don't keep me waiting" and with those last words she walked up into the maze of hallways.

_Jeez not even a good night. _Eragon thought to himself. Eragon then retrieved the key from his pocket and slid it into the lock turning it to the right and unlocking the door to his new home or for at least this week.

After walking into his room Eragon emptied his belongings into his bed and started to put them away in his chest and dresser. Finally finished sorting all his stuff into the necessary places he decided it was getting late and that he should head to bed.

With that last thought in his mind he drifted off into the abyss that is called sleep.

**Dream World:**

Eragon opened his eyes and looked around but noticed that he wasn't in the Guild anymore it appeared that he was in some sort of nursery room.

There appeared to be a woman sleeping on the chair just off to the side of his bed.

All of a sudden the room burst with energy someone came limping in as if they were severely injured.

The woman in the chair woke up and shouted "Brom!" and went to the aid of the man.

_Wait did she just say Brom as in the leader of the Guild? What the hell is going on! _ Eragon thought as he was stuck in this realm watching the on going scene.

"Shh.. Silena ill be alright, but there is something we must do first." The man named Brom looked over at Eragon.

"He's beautiful isn't he Brom." Silena asked. "He is. He looks just like you." Brom answered.

"But its urgent Durza knows of me, he is not safe. You must take him to your brother." Brom said as a grimace passed over his face.

"Are you sure?" Silena asked, "Yes I am, im so sorry." And with that final line everything around Eragon started to fade into nothingness. He was surrounded by black with no end in sight.

**Im so sorry I wont promise updates anymore because it just gets your hopes up. But ill try my best to hurry my shit up and stop procrastinating. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter it was kind of a filler chapter to be honest, but better things will come don't worry. So review if you liked it and tell me what you think so far and what I could improve on and such forth.**

**Band recommendation: Sleeping with Sirens**

**Song recommendation: Runaway by Bon Jovi**

**Book recommendation: Percy Jackson and the Olypmians**


	4. The Sparring Begins

**Hey guys I hope that this updating is fast enough for all of you guys. Ill try to better myself and stop procrastinating from now on though. Also I read an amazing ExA story by Rainxoxo called Reversed Life go check it out it's a very interesting concept and I very well written with over 230k words. The thing is she hasn't updated since like last year, and at the end of the last chapter it says that she will have the next chapter up the next week, but clearly she didn't. It sucks. Also review responses will be at end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Question of the chapter: Did anyone else feel that they butchered Eragon the movie? (They could have made it so much better! Sad face)**

**Quote: "It is our choices, Harry, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities."  
― Albus Dumbledore (I live by his quotes.)**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Inheritance cycle or any of the characters, I however do own the plot, so please do not try and steal it. I also do not own whatever stuff I use from the game Assassins Creed._

**Eragon's POV:**

Eragon awoke to a light yet persistent knocking on his door. After taking a few seconds to register what was occurring in his immediate surroundings he finally was able to understand that it was more likely than not Arya that had awoken him from his deep slumber.

Throwing the covers off of himself he rushed to get the door not wishing to leave Arya waiting for him as it might set her off on him.

Throwing open the door whilst still trying to shake off the reoccurring dream he had from last night. Eragon saw Arya standing there with her arms crossed.

"I hope you don't intend on going to the dining hall in that apparel." Arya said haughtily while gesturing to him as if to emphasize her words. With that Arya turned around and left towards the direction of the dining hall if Eragon remembered correctly.

Although just as Arya turned around Eragon could have sworn he saw just a small tint of blush on her high set cheeks.

Eragon was confused for a small while before looking down and realized that he only had his breeches on. Realization hit him remembering that in his haste to answer the door he had forgot to grab and put on his shirt which lies on the ground beside his bed.

This however was nothing to be ashamed of as Eragon being the healthy and fit young man that he is was not extremely muscular but had enough to make the local girls flush in embarrassment at seeing him shirtless.

Maybe Arya was not as stone cold and un-emotional as Eragon had previously believed her to be.

Eragon hurriedly gathered his clothes and changed into them, before going into the hall and closed his door making sure to lock it before rushing down the corridor in the direction of the dining hall.

After jogging down the corridors in a matter of minutes Eragon had reached the dining hall quickly grabbing a plate and filling it with a generous pile of food.

After scanning the surrounding tables Eragon saw Arya sitting off to the side by herself deciding to join her he walked over to her placing his food down opposite of her on the table.

Arya glanced up quickly then looked back down at her food continuing to eat.

Eragon took this as a sign that Arya was not entirely in the mood for talking so using his common sense he ignored the idea of trying to start up a conversations with her and decided to just hurry up and eat so as to get on with the rest of the days activities.

After a few minutes or so Eragon and Arya had both finished their plates of food and stood to go put the now dirty dishes with the rest of its kind near the kitchen.

Now with this done Arya gestured for Eragon to follow her. She left the dining hall with Eragon close on her feet following in step.

She lead them down a few corridors finally open the door to a open courtyard which appeared to have a few circles made out of low lying fences in which some people were sparring in.

Arya turned around as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Today we will be practicing some sparring techniques and increasing your skill with a weapon. Arya said as she turned around after reaching the bottom of the staircase which leads to the sparring courtyard.

Leading Eragon to a rack filled with wooden weapons. Each weapon varying from the last. There was spears, daggers, glaives, staffs, and of course swords. But plenty of varying types of swords from Spanish swords, to broad long swords.

Arya picked a small elegant looking wooden sword with which she then tested its weight and balance giving a quick succession of swings and then nodded seeming to like her choice.

Arya gestured to the racks of weapons clearly telling Eragon to choose one.

Eragon stepped forward closely examining each weapon favouring the sword he looked at all the different styles until settling on an elegant yet strong looking blade which had some curve.

After picking up the sword and having it in hand Eragon balanced it in his hands liking the feeling in which he received from it then swinging it back and forth and testing the weight.

Eragon however found that the blade he had chosen felt a bit of balanced when being swung by him. So carefully placing the sword back he chose his second option which was a European type sword that appeared to have a slight curve to it making it unique.

Repeating the tests for the blade Eragon had found that this blade unlike the last one was way more to Eragon particular liking.

Satisfied with his choice he followed Arya into one of the empty sparring circles.

"The rules are basic land a hit on me and you would have succeeded in the sparring part of training." Arya said before getting into a fighting position.

Eragon knowing not to underestimate Arya after seeing the graceful way she killed the other nobles when he first saw her as she is.

Eragon readied he blade in front of him in his usual stance. Looking forward at Arya he stepped forward hesitantly.

As if unleashing a beast Arya charged forward. She seemed to resemble an unrelenting whirlwind which spared no one and nothing.

She began by quickly striking at his ribs; Eragon just moved his sword in time to intercept her blade.

With the quickness of an expert Arya twirled around swinging her blade to attack his face, Eragon raised his blade as quickly as possible. Eragon was lurched backwards from the impact that the clashing swords had created.

Realising that this was not going to be as easy as Eragon first thought it would be he tightened his defence by raising his sword in a more defensive position getting ready for the beating he was about to take.

Looking up at Arya waiting for the onslaught to continue Eragon saw her smirk, than like the wind she was off running in his direction staying low to the ground.

One thought passed through Eragon's mind _Im done for!_

**Hey guys so im back fairly quick with a short chapter. ****So I was wondering what would you guy enjoy better, one short chapter on the weekdays like 1k or 2k words, and then a long chapter on the weekend like 3k or 4k, or would you rather just a 5k or 6k chapter once a week? Ill have a pole on my profile for you to vote so go there. It will close by Sunday. -Important**

**Band recommendation: Fallout Boy**

**Song recommendation: The Call by Regina Spektor**

**Book recommendation: The Series of Unfortunate Events**

**Review Answers:**

_Krokodyl:_

I hate one direction also so don't worry I wasn't looking for that answer. I haven't heard of them though Ill have to check them out. Also I know Bon Jovi's new song isn't to good is it? I enjoy his old stuff way more. Percy was the first one to come into my mind so I put it down since I liked it. But ill have to check out those books if I do ill tell you what I think. Thanks im glad to know you enjoyed my story so far!

_Evatross:_

I hope this is fast enough for you madam or sir. Please do not steal my work though haha. Thanks for reviewing.

_Eragonfan117:_

Thanks I hope it continues to amaze you. Also yes I did think that mixing both Assassins Creed and Inheritance cycle would be well… to say the least interesting to this is what I have so far. I hope I can better grasp the characters as I progress into this story. Thank you for taking the time to update!

_Burning Book:_

Thanks I will try to keep up my writing skills. Hope this was less time skips for you. It means a lot that you reviewed thanks.

_MonsterJunkie:_

It's good to be back! Yes I hope it does stay interesting, and their relationship will be a big part, I for one hate when stories make it a side point. If I wanted to not have a whole bunch of Eragon and Arya fluff I would read Inheritance. But I do so that's why I assume most people read these fanfics to fulfill something that wasn't fulfilled in the books. Sorry about the spelling I just read a fanfic that spelled it that way so yeah I guess it rubbed off on me. Thanks for the review!

_Timkaylor885:_

Thank you for reviewing it means a lot to me that you took the time even just to say that.

_Elemental Dragon Slayer:_

Love your stories so it means a lot you reviewed mine thanks a lot! Also yes I should really read through these more carefully, but im kind of lazy :/ I should find a beta reader after a while. I know I hate fillers thanks for the support it means a lot! Hope I don't disappoint.

_Live laugh play music:_

Thank you and here is the next chapter hope you didn't wait to long. Thanks for taking time to review my story.


End file.
